


Ichigo Collection

by topmagtiger



Series: Bleach x Reader [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmagtiger/pseuds/topmagtiger
Summary: Variety of one-shots and drabbles featuring a lovely female reader and everyone's favorite strawberry.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Female Reader, Kurosaki Ichigo/Reader, Kurosaki Ichigo/You
Series: Bleach x Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735174
Kudos: 33





	1. Buff

"Eh, Kurosaki? Come over here for a moment." (Name) motioned the orange haired teen forward, a thoughtful gleam in her eyes. Ichigo sighed, looking up from his desk.

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to get the work done? You're the one that complains when you don't have it to copy."

"Just get over here a minute." (Name) rolled her eyes at Ichigo's behavior. He stared at the homework a moment more before standing up.

"All right, what do you want?"

(Name) stood up so that she stood somewhat closer to Ichigo's height. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she stared at his chest; when one of her hands went to the buttons on his shirt, Ichigo quickly grabbed ahold of it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo whispered. "We're in class!"

Most of the other students, at this point, were too busy in their own affairs to notice the couple. Uryū had cast a glance in their direction, but he remained silent.

"I'm looking at your chest, obviously." (Name) replied simply, "You've gotten a lot buffer lately, Kurosaki." The teen grinned as she resumed her pursuit to remove his shirt. "I like it."

"(Name)! Stop!" Ichigo yelled; he hadn't planned on being so loud, but then again, Ichigo was simply a loud person.

The entire class, teacher included, turned to look at the two teens. There were several gasps and exclamations of awe, along with a few snickers.

"Mr. Kurosaki? Ms. (Last Name)? Would you mind explaining to the class what it is you're doing?"

"I don't think that is something that we need to learn about, ma'am." Uryū popped in, much to Ichigo's embarrassment. The latter had gained a dark blush while (Name) remained unfazed.

"I was just looking at Kurosaki's sweet chest. Look at this beauty!"

"(Name)! Stop!"

"If you've got it, flaunt it."

"(Name)!"


	2. Strawberry Lunches

Lunchtime at Karakura High, for some reason, had always been an interesting time for Ichigo Kurosaki. If it wasn't his Shinigami duties causing a scene, it was his odd cast of friends.

"Dude, Ichigo, you've got to come hear this! It's (Name)!" Keigo grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled the teen from the classroom, dragging him through the hallways. The orange haired boy stopped the brunette, making the latter groan. "What are you doing?!"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Ichigo growled, yanking his hand away from Keigo's hold. "What is it about (Name)? Is she okay? What's wrong?" Naturally, Ichigo would be concerned about his girlfriend.

A worried expression came to the normally goofy male's face as he began to slowly lead Ichigo up the steps, stopping right at the door that led to the roof. From inside, the two could faintly hear the conversations going on outside.

"What the hell is going on, Keigo?" Ichigo questioned; Keigo only shook his head, seeming somber as he pressed the Kurosaki's face against the door. "Dammit!" Ichigo muttered.

"Just listen!" Keigo cried, hiding his tears on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo rolled his eyes and pressed his ear closer to the crack of the door, straining his senses.

From what he could tell, (Name) seemed to be with Orihime, Mizuiro and Tatsuki.

"So, what do you think, (Name)?" Mizuiro asked, resulting in a giggle from (Name); Ichigo would recognize her beautiful voice anywhere.

"Oh, I've never seen tasted anything more delicious! I love that little strawberry." (Name) gave a dreamy sigh as Ichigo's face flushed. What was she talking about?

"Everyone feels that way." Tatsuki laughed, resulting in laughter from Orihime as well.

"I agree, (Name)! Why, that strawberry is just the cutest!" Orihime piped in.

From inside the school, Ichigo's eyes widened in alarm. Keigo snickered silently as the other male gulped.

"S-Shit, Keigo! They're talking about me!"

" _Right_?" Keigo chuckled. "Keep listening!"

When Ichigo returned his attention to the group on the roof, he noticed that (Name) had once more started talking.

"-and I know I'm not speaking for everyone, but... Well, every time I see that strawberry, I imagine how it tastes." (Name) made a noise that sounded like she was licking her lips.

At this point, Ichigo had dropped to the floor, his mouth agape. The poor boy's cheeks had turned a darker red shade than Renji's hair and he had even developed a slight, startled twitch. Keigo bursted into laughter.

"Whaaaat's going on, Iiiiiiichiiiiigoooooo?"

"She wants to- (Name) wants my-" Ichigo stuttered, making Keigo laugh even more.

"Dude, that's crazy! You should totally go out there and talk to her! She is your girlfriend, after all!"

"What?!" Ichigo shouted, appalled by the idea. He couldn't ask (Name) to do anything like that, especially not at school! That was supposed to be something special and intimate, right?

"Oh, I get it! You need Love Dr. Keigo Asano to take care of things! You're having problems with your girlfriend, I see!"

"Keigo! Shut up!"

Ichigo lunged at his laughing friend, but Keigo simply evaded the attack and opened the door. Keigo darted off towards the group with Ichigo in hot pursuit. When he arrived in front of his friends, Ichigo's expression deadpanned.

In (Name)'s hand rested a bowl partially full of strawberries that had sugar delicately dusted atop of them. Upon closer examination, Orihime and Tatsuki held similar bowls with the same content.

"Oh, hey, Ichigo!" Mizuiro greeted. "I wish I'd known you were going to join us at lunch today! I made snacks for everyone."

"It would have been pretty funny to see the strawberry eating strawberries." Tatsuki commented, laughing to herself.

Needless to say, Ichigo felt like a fool now. He looked into (Name)'s innocent (e/c) eyes and gulped.

"So... You guys were talking about..." Ichigo trailed off.

"Yeah! I love it when Mizuiro brings us little treats. Do you wanna share, Ichigo?" (Name) smiled, reaching the bowl out to her boyfriend. "I'm sure you'll love the taste of these strawberries! Some of them are really sweet, like you!"

"..." Ichigo blushed again, turning around. "I'm out of here!"

"Wait!" Tatsuki yelled, realizing what Ichigo had done. "You thought (Name) was talking about you, didn't you?!" She cackled. "That's priceless, Ichigo!!"

While Mizuiro, Tatsuki, and Keigo laughed, (Name) and Orihime exchanged confused looks. Being the more naive ones of the group, they didn't understand just what was so funny about (Name) talking about strawberries.

"Later, Ichigo! I'll see you later in class!" (Name) smiled and waved, watching his flustered lover flee the scene.

Ichigo would never be able to look at strawberries the same way ever again.


	3. Taking Control

The way her fingers dug into his back as her hips rolled against his made Ichigo weak. His glazed brown eyes were mindlessly locked on his girlfriend's naked form, vaguely watching as she rode his length. They'd never done it this way before but he _loved_ it.

This was the first time that (Name) had taken over in the bedroom, and Ichigo had found himself wondering very early on why it wasn't a regular thing for them.

Sure, there was a part of him that felt that he, as the man, needed to be in control during sex; after all, like many men, Ichigo's 'masculinity' was typically quite fragile. It wasn't that he thought less of his lover, but because he felt he had some sort of pre-determined advantage in the art of pleasure.

"Having fun, Ichi? Huh?" (Name) breathed out with a smirk, looking down at her dazed boyfriend. Ichigo gulped from his position below her, his hands gripping her smooth hips even more tightly.

"F-Fuck yes, (Name)! Oh god, I can't- I love the way you're-!" Ichigo cut into a loud, raspy groan as (Name) began bouncing herself on his member, unable to control her own sounds of pleasure. The male found himself thrusting along with her, making sure that his cock hit her special spot with each and every movement.

"You really like it when I'm on your dick, don't ya, strawberry?" (Name) chuckled, her voice slightly deeper and laced with lust. She slowed herself down and began moving her hips against Ichigo's once more, this time at a very slow, teasing pace. "Doesn't it just _kill_ you to not have me bent-over for you, ready for you to control?"

The way she talked to him had Ichigo writhing in desire. He felt his dick twitch inside of her, wanting her to go faster.

"Babe, I-I don't- fuck, I don't care how we do it! Shit- I just- you're so damn good on top! I don't even care-" Once more, Ichigo was interrupted when a groan slipped past his lips, this time caused by (Name)'s now steadily paced movements on his length.

"I know, Ichigo. Oh, I _know_."

And 'know' she did. It was very clear to (Name) that Ichigo was putty in her hands, though it wasn't to say she wasn't having the thrill of her life. She'd somehow awakened a dominating side of herself that even she didn't know existed.

Right as Ichigo was about to finish, (Name) carefully removed herself from his hold, much to his dismay. She instead placed herself between his legs, her mouth inches from his throbbing dick.

"(Name), baby... P-Please, come on... I can't handle all of this torture..." Ichigo moaned, his hands clenching the sheets in order to stop himself from yanking it. A soft whimper came from his parted lips as (Name) took the tip in her mouth, sucking on it softly.

"F-Fuck, babe, okay- That's great and- FUCK!"

Ichigo's slightly elevated head slammed back against the pillow as (Name) deep throat-ed him, bobbing her head at a quick pace. Her hand covered what her mouth couldn't, pumping along to get all of his juices flowing. Before long, Ichigo had released into his lover's mouth with a loud moan, his body aching as it trembled from a hard orgasm.

(Name) swallowed his ejaculation before grabbing the sheet and cleaning herself up. With a slight smile, (Name) moved up beside of her panting boyfriend and laid down at his side.

"That was just amazing (Name). Shit. I didn't think I could- damn." Ichigo chuckled before smiling at his love. "But what about you? You didn't finish, did you?"

And there was where the _best_ part came in. Instead of giving a verbal reply, (Name) just spread her legs and began to pleasure herself, looking towards Ichigo as she did so. Although his body was currently tired, Ichigo knew that (Name) would make herself last until he was ready to start again.

Ichigo wasn't sure what was up with this new, take-charge personality of (Name)'s, but _goddamn_ , did he love it.


	4. Protectors (Part 1)

"So, you wanna date my daughter, huh? What makes you think I'd be okay with that?"

The protective tone in Kenpachi's voice made Ichigo quiver slightly, the smallest bit phased by the older man. Ichigo had come to him during the morning, while (Name) was asleep, to ask if he could take her out. At the door, he had been greeted by (Name)'s father and younger sister.

"If you wanna take my big sissy out, Ichi, you've gotta be really good to her!" Yachiru wagged her finger, looking up sternly at the orange-haired teen. "You've gotta be a good boy!"

A small sigh came from Ichigo's lips as he rubbed the back of his head, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Did they really think he wouldn't be good to her?

Of course, Ichigo could understand their concern. For years, (Name) had been made fun of for her weight. Anyone that messed with her had ended up getting their ass kicked by Ichigo or his friends, as Kenpachi couldn't beat up younger guys. It pained Ichigo to think back to all of the times he had seen sweet little (Name) crying because of the cruel words someone had said.

"Look, I get what you're saying. But, I'm a good guy. I've never done anything bad to (Name) and I never want to. She's one hell of a girl and I just wanna take her to the movies." Ichigo had a charming grin on his face. "I'll protect her. I know you two usually do, but at school, I've always taken care of her. If you let me date her, I'll do the same."

"Eh..." Kenpachi grumbled, looking down at his youngest daughter. Yachiru had her small arms crossed over her chest, obviously deep in thought. "We've gotta talk about it."

Before Ichigo could say another word, Kenpachi had shut the door in his face. The teen simply sighed, sitting down on the steps as he waited.

-

"All right, you can take her out." Kenpachi said as he opened the door after leaving Ichigo outside for roughly twenty minutes. "But if you do a damn thing to hurt her, I'll be more than happy to head to prison for killing your ass."

Although Kenpachi's words were quite frightening, Ichigo was too excited about taking (Name) out to really care.

"Thanks, Kenpachi. I know you're really worried, but trust me, I'd never do anything to hurt her. She's my best friend." Ichigo chuckled, reaching out a hand to Kenpachi. "She's a beautiful young woman and I appreciate you giving me a chance."

Kenpachi lazily shook Ichigo's hand and said, "Just don't make me regret it." Then, he turned to Yachiru. "Go wake your sister up."

"(Nickname)! Ichi's here to take you out! Me and Kenny are gonna kill him if he's mean, so you'd better tell me all about it when you get home!" Yachiru screeched as she ran up the stairs to (Name)'s room.

"Wait out here." Kenpachi spoke before once again closing the door in Ichigo's face. Regardless, Ichigo was thrilled.

He sat back down on the front steps and grinned up at the sky. It wasn't often that Ichigo got excited, but taking (Name) out was enough to make anyone with a heart happy.


	5. Protectors (Part 2)

After the movie, (Name) and Ichigo went to a local fast food restaurant to grab a bite to eat. The date had been going great so far! (Name) and Ichigo had a wonderful time at the movies, and they had actually ended up cuddling at one point during it. It was great for (Name) to be able to relax in public without worry about anything.

Of course, nothing could last for ever. (Name) and Ichigo had gotten about halfway through their meals when a group of (Name)'s most annoying bullies showed up. The teen males swarmed around their table, evil smirks on their faces.

"Ah, look, the fatty is out to eat again!" The leader of them all spoke in a mocking tone. "Of course you're at a place like this! The food is as fat as you are!"

Ichigo instantly stood up, his eyes blazing in anger. (Name) just lowered her head and locked her eyes on the floor. She felt horrible now, but she knew Ichigo would do something. Right?

Of course he would do something! Ichigo walked over to the goons' leader, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Hey! Shut up, all right? She's not fat!"

The head bully just scoffed, smirking at the strawberry. "You would say that. The dumbass loves the fatass!"

That was the last straw. Ichigo decked the male and knocked him to the floor, where he continued to beat the ever loving shit out of him. Ichigo stopped only when an employee, who had seen the whole event happen, pulled him back.

"Just leave out the back," The employee told them, "I'll finish up here, okay?"

Thus, Ichigo and (Name) fled the restaurant and went back to the latter's house. Kenpachi and Yachiru were out, leaving the teens to themselves. They sat on the couch, turned on the television, and began talking to each other.

"I had a great time today, Ichigo." (Name) smiled at the male. "Even if..."

"Hey, don't worry about that, okay? I took care of it." Ichigo smiled back, placing one of his hands on hers. "I'll always take care of it. You deserve better than that."

(Name) blushed at his words and looked aside, the utmost joy on her face. Ichigo noted that he hadn't ever seen her look so thrilled, and he was glad to know _he_ had caused that sort of happiness.

"Thanks, Ichi. I really do appreciate all you've done for me today." (Name) giggled. "You've been great."

The two stared at each other for a moment, the noise of the television becoming a blur in the background. Right as they leaned in to kiss, the front door swung open and Kenpachi and Yachiru stepped through.

Kenpachi's eye had narrowed and begun to twitch; on the other hand, Yachiru looked intrigued. Ichigo and (Name) were both red in the face, looking as guilty as possible.

"So," Kenpachi growled, "What's going on in here?"

"I-It's nothing, dad! I promise!" (Name) quickly explained. "We were just watching T.V.!"

"Uh-huh." Kenpachi mumbled, walking over to Ichigo. He stood in front of the young, terrified teen and said, "I'll give you a five second start."

"H-Hey, Kenpachi, come on." Ichigo sweated, "It doesn't have to be this way!"

"Five."

"Kenpachi-"

"Four."

"But..."

"Three."

"... Shit!!!"

"Two."

Ichigo ran out of the house, screaming and flailing. Kenpachi finished his countdown before running after him, maniacally laughing all the way.

(Name) sighed and sunk down in her seat while Yachiru jumped over beside of her sister. A giggle came from the younger girl's lips.

"Have a good date, sissy?" Yachiru asked happily.

"I really did. Ichigo's such a sweetheart." (Name) sighed lovingly, her heart having been even more captured by her orange-haired boyfriend.

"That's good!" Yachiru laughed. "'Cause if Kenny gets a hold of him, you'll never see him again!"

As Yachiru rolled around on the couch, unable to control her laughter, (Name) rubbed the back of her head. Even if she did love her father, he could be a bit of a stick in the mud sometimes.


	6. Thunder

(Name) shivered as the thunder outside crackled, sending a boom throughout the entire house. She pulled her blanket up over her head, a small whimper coming from her lips. The girl had never been a fan of thunderstorms! They were just too scary and too loud for her.

As the storm outside continued to rage on, (Name) searched for her phone, knowing only one person would be able to help calm her down. Ichigo. The strawberry was always able to make things better whenever (Name) got upset.

After pressing the call button next to Ichigo's name on her phone, (Name) pressed the device to her ear and let it ring. Much to her displeasure, Ichigo didn't answer.

 _Ichigo... Where are you?_ (Name) thought as she shook under her blanket, squeaking when the thunder once more rolled. She couldn't handle this much longer!

As (Name) furrowed deeper under her sheets, the rain outside intensified so much that she didn't notice her front door opening and someone talking to her parents. In fact, she barely noticed her bedroom door opening.

Peeking her head out slowly from under her blanket-shield, (Name) was delighted to see her best friend standing in her doorframe. Ichigo's hair and clothes were soaked and sticking to his masculine frame, though he had a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hey, (Name)." Ichigo spoke with a smile. "What's up?"

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?" (Name) asked as she slowly moved out from under her covers. "You could've been killed out there!"

"Nah," Ichigo said nonchalantly, "I was fine. It wasn't a long walk over here, anyway."

The male walked over to (Name)'s bed and sat down beside of her. After using the towel to dry his hair to the best of his abilities, Ichigo looked down at his scared friend.

"You okay?" He asked right before a loud crackle of thunder rolled by. (Name) instantly whimpered and jumped on Ichigo, hiding her face in his damp shirt.

"Hey, hey, it's all right now. There's no need to be afraid." Ichigo muttered softly as he rubbed (Name)'s back, soothing her worries and helping her relax. "I'm gonna watch after you, okay? This stupid storm won't be able to hurt you."

(Name) simply nodded and snuggled in closer to the still-wet male after grabbing her blanket and covering them both. The noises outside were horrendous and brought great fear to the girl, but each time she panicked, Ichigo was there to help her relax.

As the storm drew to an end, (Name) found herself growing more and more tired. Once the storm had finished, she drifted of to sleep in Ichigo's arms.

"Sleep well, (Name)." Ichigo mumbled with a fond expression as he gently laid his dear friend down onto her bed. He used the blanket to wrap her up, making sure that she was nice and snug before he went to leave.

As soon as he opened the door, he was stopped by (Name)'s soft, sleepy voice.

"Ichi...go?"

"Yeah, (Name)?"

"Thank you..."

"It's not a problem." Ichigo grinned. "I'll always be here for you."

Then, (Name) spoke once more, this time in a voice so quiet she thought Ichigo would never hear her.

"I love you, Ichi..."

Ichigo smiled as he walked out of her room, saying goodbye to her parents as he left.

_I love you too, (Name). I love you, too._


End file.
